fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Imprints
When a shape-shifter imprints on a specific person, he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. When it happens, the experience is described as being gravitationally pulled toward that person while a glowing heat fills him; the connections of everything else become severed, or simply secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter with a deep need to do anything to please and protect the person. By the start of Corinthians all known shape-shifters except Leah, Collin, Brady and Seth have found their imprints. Kim Singer Kim is the imprint of Jared Cameron. Jared imprinted on Kim shortly after he phased for the first time, returning her own romantic feelings for him. Among those who have imprinted, Jared's experience was probably the easiest as he imprinted on a girl his own age, who already had a crush on him and took the werewolf aspect in stride. The two are nearly always together. Kim is very kind and accepting of all people, including the Cullens and eventually Corinth. Girl and vampire form a somewhat comical friendship during the six months Corinth is in Forks and continue it once she decides to stay for good. Mona Young Mona is a member of the Makah tribe and Claire's older sister. She is imprinted on by Embry Call sometime between 2006 and 2011 when she travels with Claire to visit their aunt Emily. She is aware of the existence of shape-shifters before her own involvement with them and knows Embry has imprinted on her as soon as she sees him. Jacob describes the incident as awkward since Mona was almost entirely uninterested in life in Forks. However, after a time she agrees to move to La Push to be with Embry and the two are happy. She is still wary of vampires and for a time considers leaving with Claire to avoid Corinth. The two eventually come to a compromise however when they realize they both care about the pack. Rachel Black Rachel is Jacob's older sister and she was imprinted on by Paul Lahote before 2006 when she came back to La Push to visit her family after graduating college. After he told her everything, Rachel decided to stay to see how their relationship would work out and Paul started to practice self-restraint in hopes of someday being able to quit the pack and leave with her. During Corinthians, Rachel is the most hostile towards Corinth, the two constantly at odds until Corinth steps in to protect them all. When all is said and done, she is the first to suggest Corinth stay with them in La Push, though she claims she only asks to make Seth happy. Corinth narrates that eventually she and Paul do move away from the pack. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee is the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen and the imprint of Jacob Black. As part of the imprinting, Jacob will only be a brother figure to Renesmee until she comes of age, by which time she may develop romantic feelings for him, and vice versa. During Corinthians, Renesmee is the reason Corinth has come to Forks and therefore is very prominent in her day-to-day life. Renesmee realizes the new vampire is only there to observe her, but still treats her as and considers her a friend. She is thrilled when Corinth decides to stay, not only because she has become attached to her, but because she can sense how happy Seth is with his imprint. Claire Young Claire Young is the niece of Emily Young, the cousin of Seth and Leah Clearwater, and Quil Ateara V's imprintee. She is a member of the Makah tribe and lives on the Makah reservation. Because of the large age difference between Quil and Claire, they are not a couple at the beginning of the story. Quil is not interested in letting Corinth close to Claire and holds this opinion until she heals Claire after the car accident. Corinth is very fond of Claire, though worried about becoming too close to her. She defends her very bravely when the Volturi come and even agrees to be killed to spare her and the other imprints though this ends up being unneeded. In the last scene of the story, Corinth is playing a game with Claire while surrounded by the rest of the pack . Corinth Poole Corinth is a vampire and originally a member of the Volturi clan. After coming to Forks to observe the growth of Renesmee Cullen, she is imprinted on by Seth Clearwater. She ignores this development initially but over the six months she is present she begins to develope feelings for him. She attempts to change her lifestyle/diet in order to live a life within the pack, but it is difficult for her and she grows very sick for a time. When the Volturi come to collect her and possibly eliminate the pack, Corinth defends them all with her life, refusing for her new friends to end up like the ones she had known during her human life. Her valiant efforts save the pack and their imprints. Santiago Alvarez Santi is a member of the Volturi coven and best friend of Corinth until the last active chapter of the story when he is imprinted on by Leah Clearwater. As she is the first female shape-shifter, Santiago is the first male imprint and seems to take this information in joking stride. Leah is clearly displeased with her wolf's choice of mate but displays typical characteristics of jealousy and possessiveness over Santi all the same. He stays in La Push to see where such a relationship can go and is present in the Epilogue with Leah and the rest of the pack.